elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elisif the Fair/Archive 1
How do you make her high queen i completed both the main and civil war story arcs and yet no high queen is this a glitchAlbinoBlackLamb (talk) 15:32, November 23, 2011 (UTC)AlbinoBlackLamb High Queen-ness I think her being able to be High Queen is a lie. Plus she's what? 25? And too inexperienced to lead a province like Skyrim. Plus her steward does it all. According the page, she becomes queen once the Civil War ends in Legion favor. I've done that and she's still not queen. Unbroken Steel -Talk- ok i finished the legion quest too and got the same problem. maybe it's refering to the main quest part Icemoomoo (talk) 08:02, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I think the statement is an assumption more than anything else. The game specifically states, numerous times, that the only way for someone to be crowned High King/Queen is for the Jarls to vote on the matter during a Moot, which doesn't happen in game and is currently an event I can only speculate will occur in future DLC. Being the widow of the previous High King gives her a strong claim to the throne, but she does not automatically get it just because the Imperials win the civil war. 23:20, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Response to the Above The statement above is correct. The game doesn't have any coronation within it, whether you follow the Stormcloaks or the Empire, no High King is selected. Jarl Ulfric does not accept the title, though he notes how his election is certain, so that the Nords of Skyrim will see him as a just man who follows tradition. Jarl Elsif does not get elected as, in the same tone, the Moot would have to meet in order to elect her. In both cases, you assure either one's future election by eliminating the Jarls who would oppose your candidate. However, the actual election does not occur in the game as of yet. Personally, I would have preferred seeing a coronation, and being recognized far more for helping end the Civil War. In Oblivion, once you completed the main quest, you at least got a prized set of armor and were made a member of the Imperial Guard. In all, I'd say that there seemed to be more of a sense of closure in Oblivion than there is in Skyrim...but I digress... Stickler the Scribe (talk) 07:51, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Elisif's death: stormcloak soldiers unique dialog It seems that Elisif's death was, at one time, considered as a quest of some sort. I used the console to make Elisif nonessential and then killed her. After that, Stormcloak soldiers have several (at least 3 that I noticed) unique dialog entries related to Elisif's death: one even mentioning a potential cut quest related to one of the Oblivion Princes being behind Elisif's death. "Even the nobility of Oblivion seems to favor our cause". What I thought was odd is that, to my knowledge, Elisif is unkillable at every point in the game, so this dialog should never actually occur. Just thought it was pretty neat. Is there a quest I just haven't found yet? 14:59, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Similiar to what you found but without killing her, when i went on a random rampage and killed every nonessential character i could in the blue palace, and then came back later when the three essential people would act like nothing happened, i got a bit of dialog from falk firebeard about how the high queen had locked herself in her room because she was afraid of a attempt on her life (im assuming it might be because i knocked her into the down but not out state) and asked me if i would search out for this assassin... talk about lol, but i think it ties in to what you found. Vrishnak92 (talk) 08:28, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Apparently, there was supposed to be an additional quest from Boethiah (the prince of plots), where you, as her champion, would need to kill Elisif at the behest of Thane Erikur, who would then take her place. It was cut for whatever reason, and is impossible to complete properly. 04:48, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanes Does not Balgruuf the Greater make you his Thane? Does this not mean that he must have Thanes (at least one, being the Dragonborn)? :It's possible. None are ever mentioned in-game though. The office of Thane is largely a status symbol, rather than a personal knight or champion. That belongs to the housecarl. If the Thane's were supposed to be some kind of warrior, then it would make sense for Elisif to have multiples, since she's a high-profile target, having the most legitimate claim to High Queen. -- 16:38, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Killing Elisif with Console The standard "setessential" command that usually allows you to turn essential NPCs unessential doesn't seem to work. Does "Jarl Elisif the Fair" in the Blue Palace have a different actor ID than the one on this page? I remember managing to kill her once with console, but I don't remember how and I didn't save the command. Thanks! 01:57, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :When an actor's ID does not work manually, simply click on them and type the command. This is the standard fix for such things. At any rate, I found using the kill command works much better and have personally tested it on her. Hope this helps! :) -- 03:27, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Updated with new information Can she be married? By Vanilla, no. But through the console or Creation Kit, then possibly. In the trivia part it's not true it says that she's the only one that sits right but it's the chair because when you sit on that chair you sit the same way.